


Permission

by blacktofade



Series: Insatiable [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Barebacking, Butt Plugs, M/M, Plot What Plot, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: <i>Thor fucks Loki bareback, then uses a butt plug to keep his come inside Loki. Bonus if he does this in the movieverse right before his (interrupted) crowning ceremony.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

“You insatiable brute,” Loki complains, but doesn’t try to push his brother away. “Father will be waiting for me to take my position for your crowning ceremony, or did you forget?”

Thor slips a hand under the edge of Loki’s tunic, fingers trailing over his navel.

“The soon-to-be king of Asgard has need for you in another position.”

He presses his chest flush against Loki’s back, sliding his palm further up Loki’s torso and rubbing his thumb over a peaked nipple.

“We do not have time for this, Thor.”

“Then I will have you now with haste, then again when I am finally your king.”

He mouths against Loki’s neck, using his teeth and tongue to slowly unravel Loki’s arguments; it never takes long and he soon has Loki arching backwards into his body.

“What about your adoring crowd?” Loki teases between soft breaths.

“They can wait.”

“This must be important then.”

Thor brings his mouth to Loki’s ear, running the tip of his tongue along the shell.

“You come first, brother, always.”

“Is that so?”

He slips his hand inside the waist of Loki’s trousers, encircling his slowly rising cock with tight fingers.

“I shall make sure of it,” he whispers as Loki bucks into the touch.

It’s all too easy for Thor to gently encourage his brother forwards, letting him brace his palms upon the wall, while Thor pulls his own hands away, putting them both to use as he unfastens Loki’s trousers. They fall to Loki’s ankles without needing help and Thor realises his brother has forgone undergarments for the day.

“You wish to tease me?” he asks, but Loki shoots a look back over his shoulder.

“I removed them for precisely the opposite purpose. Does it not stand to reason that the more layers I wear, the more teasing there would be? Therefore, one less item of clothing upon my person means you can have me quicker.”

Thor hardly doubts that has been his brother’s intentions at all, but he can’t help but rut against Loki’s rounded buttocks at the thought of being so near to what he most wants.

“Loki,” he whispers, running his fingertips down his brother’s pale and trembling thighs, “I do not have the time to prepare you as you aught be. Use your magic and I shall make it up to you tenfold later tonight.”

Loki makes a noise that says he’s not impressed with Thor’s request, but Thor can hear quietly muttered archaic words under Loki’s breath and when he drags his fingers upwards, between Loki’s legs, they slip easily inside his body. Thor exhales a quiet groan against Loki’s shoulder; he will never tire of the wet heat within his brother. He pulls his fingers back out, feeling that Loki is already loosened enough, and it only takes him a second to push his clothing aside so that he can grip his own cock in hand.

Loki spreads his legs wide for Thor, folding his arms and placing them against the wall, allowing him to rest his head upon the cushioning. Thor wastes no time as he digs his fingers into Loki’s hips and steps forward, nudging at his entrance with the leaking head of his cock. This is the way his brother should always look, he thinks, as he begins to sink inside Loki, feeling the tightness that always seems to be there, despite however long Thor prepares him.

He feels Loki pressing back against him, wordlessly asking for more, and he can’t help but give his brother what he wants. He slides in as far as he can, before quickly pulling out and thrusting shallowly back into him. Loki makes no noise, but his mouth opens, jaw slack with all the words Thor knows he will never admit aloud. Despite knowing he will probably only earn himself a bite for his troubles, he pushes two fingers between Loki’s lips, rubbing them against his tongue gently. Surprisingly, Loki keeps his teeth in check and he instead begins to suck, bobbing his head and letting them push to the back of his throat. He slowly withdraws them, letting them brush over Loki’s chin, leaving wet trails in their wake. Loki’s tongue darts out, swiping as much away as possible, but his skin still shines with saliva.

Thor brushes his palm down his brother’s chest, until his fingers bump against Loki’s cock, which twitches at the touch. He wraps a steady hand around it and begins to stroke, Loki’s hips faltering and rolling into the contact.

“Thor,” Loki murmurs, voice low and tinged with pleasure.

Thor increases the pace of his thrusts, pumping Loki’s cock with every buck of his hips. He is close; he can feel it winding and twisting around his groin.

He threads the fingers of his free hand into Loki’s hair, tugging just hard enough to tilt his head back so that he can lean forwards – never breaking his rhythm – and kiss his brother. Loki’s lips are soft and pliant under his own; his tongue flicks out intermittently, brushing against Thor’s own and Thor cannot help but breathe a quiet moan into Loki’s mouth.

“You will be my undoing,” Thor whispers when he finally pulls back from the kiss.

Loki shuts his eyes and smiles lazily in response, shifting his hips and angling them down, allowing Thor to press deeper into him. Thor cannot hold back the loud gasp that escapes him and his movements turn chaotic, his mind too busy focussing on the friction between their bodies.

“Do not make a mess of me, brother,” Loki hisses as his fingertips grapple against the wall, his back bowed in pleasure.

“I swear upon it,” is Thor’s reply, but even as he says it, he pushes in deeper, watching the way they slide together. He keeps his hand tight around Loki’s cock, gently squeezing the head, letting warm precome dribble over his knuckles.

Loki’s head drops forward and he falls silent, true signs that he is lost in want and desire. It takes only a few more strokes of Loki’s cock before he lets out a quiet sob and comes over Thor’s hand, murmuring Thor’s name between curses in multiple tongues. Thor kisses the side of his neck, gently worrying a mark onto Loki’s pale skin, one that he knows will only just be covered by Loki’s collar once he slips into his formal attire for the ceremony.

“We will be late if you do not hurry,” Loki mutters, but Thor ignores him.

He keeps his promise, albeit not in the way he’s sure his brother expects, as he thrusts in one last time as deeply as he can before releasing and filling Loki with his come. Loki reaches back, clawing at Thor’s bare thighs with blunt nails as he attempts to push Thor away.

“I meant for you to not spill inside me,” he spits angrily. “I do not have time to bathe before you are crowned.”

“Hear me out, brother, and do not clean yourself with magic. Not yet.”

Loki glares from over his shoulder, but doesn’t try to pull away.

Thor draws a small, sleek object from his tunic pocket, one made of fine leather, gently tapered but with one flared end. With a faint noise from Loki, Thor slips out of his brother’s body, making sure not to let too much of his seed spill out before he pushes the object into him, effectively plugging up Loki’s entrance.

“Thor!” Loki says, eyes flashing even brighter. “I gave you no permission to do this.”

Thor leans down, pressing kisses to the bottom of Loki’s spine where his shirt rides up.

“When I am king, I will need no such thing.”

“You are not king yet, Thor.”

“Think of it as a pre-emptive decision, then.”

He drops to one knee, pushing Loki’s thighs apart gently as he flicks his tongue along the sensitive skin between his legs, where a faint trail of Thor’s come marks where he was too slow with the toy. Loki pushes down against his mouth and his breath audibly catches in his throat.

“When the ceremony is finished, brother, I will take this out and lick you clean, but until then, I ask that you keep this inside you.”

He stands once more, fingers tracing over the object inside his brother.

“You wish for me to suffer while you become king?”

“No,” Thor whispers, leaning in close to Loki’s ear, pressing flush against his back. “I wish for you to think of me, only me, for the entire night, and when it is over, I shall reward you.”

Loki briefly shuts his eyes as he pushes back into Thor’s body and Thor can see his throat shift as he swallows.

“It had better be a speedy ceremony,” Loki replies, fingertips pressing once more into Thor’s thighs. “My patience is wearing thin already.”

Thor traces his lips over the pulse-point on Loki’s neck, quickly licking it with the flat of his tongue before pulling away. He imagines how Loki must feel inside – so full, so warm – and flushes at the thought of Loki standing beside him in front of the whole of Asgard, sharing with him a secret of the highest degree. That Loki would do it just for him makes him want to take Loki again and again, until he is trembling and utterly exhausted, but he knows there will be time enough for that after. For now, he presses a kiss to the corner of Loki’s mouth and draws away, pulling his clothing back into place.

Loki’s movements are much slower, and when he bends to retrieve his trousers from at his ankles, Thor cannot look away from the toy visible at Loki’s entrance, the one parting his cheeks and stretching him wide. The thought of his seed still slicking Loki’s insides, waiting for the moment Thor can release it with a gentle tug of the leather object, is enough to make his sex twitch in interest, but he knows he must quell the rising passion.

With a snap of Loki’s fingers, his formal attire tugs itself free from a nearby cupboard and slips onto his lithe body. Thor snatches his sweeping green cape in midair and holds it up. For a moment, he thinks Loki won’t let him set it in place himself, but then he turns, silently offering his back and Thor carefully clips it to Loki’s shoulders. He smoothes his palms over it and leans in to kiss the skin just below Loki’s ear.

“So handsome,” Thor says quietly and Loki snorts derisively.

“You need no longer woo me, brother; I think you are a fair few years too late for that now.”

Thor turns Loki around, silencing him with a deep kiss before pulling back and placing his lips against Loki’s forehead.

“I shall see you before the All-Father.”

Loki turns away, quietly strolling from the room, his steps measured, but slightly stiff, and Thor can’t help but think of the plug inside his brother, shifting with each movement, pressing in and out minutely as he walks. He runs a hand over his face to clear his thoughts and by the time it falls away, back to Thor’s side, Loki has already left the room.

Pulling his own red cape on, Thor finally feels ready to face his father and take responsibility of the throne, but one glance in a mirror shows his hair in disarray and his cheeks tinged with a deep crimson. He smoothes his hair back into place and hopes the walk to the main hall will be long enough to let him gain his composure.

He can hear the noise from the people of Asgard before be even enters the room, but it isn’t until he is kneeling in front of his father that the weight of what is to come finally washes over him. He glances at his brother for strength and catches sight of the strain in Loki’s expression. He initially mistakes it for jealous, but then he notices the way his younger sibling shifts from one foot to the other. The smirk falls onto his face before he can stop it and he licks his lips, which to any other person would look natural, but he knows Loki understands its true meaning.

Thor blinks away and bows his head to the All-Father. He’s ready to be king, if only for the ceremony to be over and to have his brother once again.


End file.
